


拔杯 R17  《 𝓥𝓮𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓯 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 》

by qinzizizi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinzizizi/pseuds/qinzizizi
Summary: 我是台湾人，用词方面可能难免和内地有出入。为了开车方便，时间轴有被我做些微调整。脸书：Zi QinQQ：485611630老福特约文暂停中，只有脸书可以。
Kudos: 29





	拔杯 R17  《 𝓥𝓮𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓯 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 》

他的唇，在巴尔的摩冷冽的寒风中开展绽放。

黄昏恶劣的擅自沦浃整座城市，至少半个巴尔的摩，等到细雪也渗透了日暮的颜色，

**这两个人就失去世界的颜色，蓝色的夜坠落，终于没人能看见他们手牵着手。**

那是男人的两瓣唇，从低调的唇珠朝两侧开展浑然天成的弧线。

那是他的唇线，我羨慕它，那些静冷的清晰、烧灼的撕裂；皆出自那条身体的裂缝。

那道灵魂的开口，那是你的唇。 神让你的裂缝和开口旁，开盛生长了能润红湿润，同样苍白起皮的唇瓣。

每每看着那条身体的裂缝，那道灵魂的开口进食说话，或急或缓；他心里的树木犹如大地的渴望，踮着脚尖，窥视天堂。

每每亲吻那条身体的裂缝，那道灵魂的开口，和你温软的舌交触感和……… 我知道人不免一死，我亦然。圣彼得连看也不屑看我一眼，撒旦会以怜悯的眼神对我敞臂拥怀。

Will，他从来是那样纯粹(Pure)；以为成瘾于杀戮和剥夺，那样足够、也已然落入永劫的深渊中。

**他竟竖起眼眉，与造物主针锋相对。 他是世间万恶之源。**

“Hannibal.”

你说，你张口，把唇线稍稍压平，闭合再盛开。

有时候Hannibal会走神，看着他有意识的发楞。

每每亲吻那条身体的裂缝，那道灵魂的开口，和他温软的舌交触感和………

Hannibal的灵魂，他逞强隐忍而满是伤痕的灵魂，竟自他那罪恶的开端，他那幽深的阒黑，与他那条身体的裂缝，那道灵魂的开口完美契合相接，从滞凝僵硬的地步，迳自开始流淌溢泄自他那处。

**Remember tonight...for it's the beginning of forever. 记住今晚，因为永远从今晚开始。**

「不要把我当成柔弱的少女，我是个成年男人，不要把我当成易碎品，Hannibal。」

Will是这么说的，他把红酒杯放在Hannibal的办公桌上，Hannibal还坐在固定与病人谘商的椅子上。

「你曾说，我是上等的瓷器，只招待贵宾。又说，我是能为你的屋子抓捕蛇类的猫鼬。我大概是知道你的意思了，Hannibal，告诉我，你还是这么想吗？」

「森林………豹、狮，或者母狼。」

Hannibal优雅的离开椅子，整齐折好左手的袖口。以Will熟悉的方式，踩着那样压抑的皮鞋朝他走来。

他把红酒杯搁置在Will的酒杯旁，他听见Will小声的疑惑重复着「母狼」，语尾上扬，他的眼光忽地离开酒杯，看向眼前的Hannibal。

“Dr.Lecter，我并不擅长文学。”

他触着医生桌上的医学研究精装书，251页夹着下一个受害者的素描艺术速写。

Hannibal只是静静的看着他，Will对这样的眼神并不陌生。 灵魂上披散一层头纱，待他亲手掀起他夜里的哀愁，双眼眼窝凹陷处，

形成两片晦暗，然后他走出阴影，来到灯下，一副颇有玩意的样子。 他高大的影子遮去光线，背着光的他，彷彿Will才是那个处在阴影中的人，实际上也是如此，

Will拉直了身子，扶着桌子，他不得不说，Hannibal的给人压迫感十足。

Will有些吃醋，或者说生气，有时候他厌恶自己的爱人与生俱来的好奇心，促使他在狩猎时总是会给被害者徒留转圜的馀地，去观察好奇他会怎么做，自己会怎么做。

拜讬，不用说狩猎，他平时待人处事也是如此。

这不足以构成他吃醋生气，这样说来有些羞耻，他喜欢这样的Hannibal，自信高傲，俨然是个居高临下，富有魅力的王。

「Will。」 Will听见他唤他，抬头望着Hannibal，他感觉到Hannibal注视着他的心，

他的目光静致细腻，像一道宁静的晨光，照在他那片收割后的孤独田地。

_**一件事物越完美，就越感到幸福，这样也就越感到痛苦。** _

Hannibal侧身抚着他的脸，他熟悉这张表情，在大庭广众，光天化日之下也是这张脸。

他却能在他的眼里看见庄严肃穆的教堂， 他们的目光向彼此祷告默念，成为彼此虔诚却又亵渎的信徒。

他的脸朝Hannibal厚实的手蹭缩，Will阖眼，释放整天晦暗的烦闷， Hannibal没说话，就是轻抚他的面颊，指尖抚过他的胡渣。

_**他的面庞是一张义人的面庞，表皮由善良的外貌包裹，其馀却全是毒蛇的躯干和心肠。** _

即便没有直接看见Hannibal，Will却享受他的眼光，和艺术鑑赏、医病关系时的眼神有别， 这样铺天盖地的眼神，足以包裹Will，让他免于幻觉和癫痫，他沉溺，他的眼神恍惚，吻却笔直清晰。 Hannibal的吻像是在致敬行礼，却又像在毁坏糟蹋，几次都不能让他习惯，触动他内心最深沉柔软的那块， 他被医生捧着脸伸引，去迎合、去接住他。

_**Will紧张的紧闭、眼皮生皱。 在一片赎来的拂晓中，日影遁逃。(day break,and the shadows flee away) 他像羚羊(a roe)，或是幼鹿(a young hart)，在比特山上转回。** _

Hannibal复上他撑在办公桌上的手，在他被吻的迷糊时，在清冷的桌面，和他被严冬冻的炙热的手之间趁虚而入，他是那样用力地牵握住他的手，

于他唇口的吻法却又如此疼惜怜爱，深怕用坏它，深怕压坏唇瓣上的花朵。

两人的嘴里还残留些许的红酒味，这让Hannibal不由得开始想像着和Will在夕阳落下之前，在葡萄酒色之海的海边碰杯共饮，

享受那儿的温暖阳光，避走冬日里的冷冽、生活里的苦楚，他想和他来场这样可爱俗气的旅行。

Will心跳加速，即便跳动的有些生疼了，他喜欢他的医生在他面前有别于人，

他恋爱经验不多，这只羚羊，或是说幼鹿，只得笨拙的回吻，一面呼吸，一边生疏的舔舐。

Will喘出气来，Hannibal才艰难地放开他，他得意极了，是场 **极小的胜利** 。

Will没打算离开，即便他整个人都快被Hannibal压在办公桌上，他的胸膛起伏剧烈，他的捲发在空气中颤动，睫毛在漂亮的青花蓝前快速扫刷濡湿。更别提腿间相抵的西装裤裆。

「你待会最好给我解释什么森林，还有那些动物是怎么回事。」

他伸出手，突然搂靠住Hannibal的腰，让他离自己更近，Hannibal差点就要重心不稳，幸好他站直了，他笑着扶住Will的后脑，让他仍蓬松栗发擅自隙入他的指缝，

又俯身在Will唇角落下一吻，缄默如他，一吻缄默的情书。

_**他，我永恒的伴侣，向我靠拢。全身震颤着，亲吻我的嘴唇。** _

**我这样的人，幸福也会到来吗？**

Will不是坦率的人，至少在这方面。

Hannibal坐在床沿，把他的马甲脱下，与他的衬衫折叠好，皮带敞开，在昏黄灯光下略惹眼， 西装裤随意散垮在腿间，

至少裆部是开的，他这个人，从来不会让自己难受。

Will背对着他，看起来并不在意在暖黄台灯下裸露出一片背脊，不去理会房间里的衣服摩擦声，等到它停下好一会儿，Will一转身就看见Hannibal撑着头，躺在另一边。

「我不是易碎品，你应该像那些同性恋垃圾片一样。」

Hannibal没有说话，只是静静地看着Will说话，然后抬手关了台灯。

「过来吧，Will。」

Will熟悉这个，他和医生共枕时，总是习惯安静蜷缩在他的怀里。 乖巧趴伏在他的胸膛上，只是这次没有丝滑的领带、高级的西装外套的触感，他只感觉到他的羞涩，他的保留，

等到Hannibal在他脖颈闻嗅轻吻，断断续续唸出他的名字，Will才慢慢把自己打开。

他转身赖在医生身上，或许看不见他更好，他感觉羞耻，耳根怕是透红了，他懒得去想有没有被发现，他攀附他宽大的肩才发现，Dr.Lecter也 **烫得吓人** ，

他在一片静谧里开口，他的手贴着他的脖颈，对着他左耳附言。

「抱我。」

Hannibal在黑暗中以眼神轻抚他的发梢，很像年轻的情侣见面时，对爱人唸出一首在充满阳光的午后，不小心看见的诗，借此 **壮大声势** 。

他感受他的抚摸，指腹滑过胸膛下方的肋骨痕，被修剪干净的指尖划过腰际， 男人的手掌带来 **西西里岛的烈阳和干燥的风，拂过他自以为的贫瘠和荒芜** 。

Will醉倒在他的怀里，他受不了领带是他的束缚，皮鞋是他的禁锢，连梳理整齐的发型都是他的铐鍊， 这些东西发挥作用的时候，Hannibal的双眸在平日里是盛着笑意看着他，

一旦失去作用， 那双眼里的占有复天盖地的包裹着自己，好让医生的世界只剩下窒息醉倒的他。

医生的手法却还像平日里的Hannibal一样，克制而温柔，

Will感觉自己整身浸在 **勒忒河** 里，遗忘生前的罪，感觉自己清白又勇敢。

等到那双手终于憋着轻慢的气息， 潜入他的拳击内裤里时，Will抱紧了Hannibal，他蹭缩在医生胸膛里急促的呼吸，Hannibal似乎也更抱紧了他。

他感觉他勃起了，但也是好像而已，他的和医生的抵贴在一起，他不知道谁的更热，也不知道是谁更抵贴着谁的。

_**爱慾，不容被爱者不去施爱。猛然借此人魅力将我掳住。你看，他现在仍不肯把我放开。爱慾，把我们引向同一条死路。** _

Will看见所有的星辰坠落，在地平线回归沉寂熄灭，

他在黑暗中听见医生转开塑胶罐，然后挤压。 这时的他看向勒忒河，河底其实是黑的，它翻搅着世人的罪，和创造人的 **造物者比人更深的原罪** ，像砂金一般，在悲哀的河底隐隐烁光。

所以湿凉的液体滑入股间，推开皱折和臀肉，再褪下胯间布料，在室内冷的他发抖，一面应付着门口试探按摩的医生，

他难受的抓紧他，止不住喉咙里的闷响，鼻尖透红，他甚至没意识到自己无意识的用曝露出来的阴茎，摩挲着Hannibal的腹肉。

怪异陌生的感觉，从脚趾淹没到他的气管，又从气管毫不留情的肆虐佔领到每一滴微小的盈眶泪水和沉重呼吸。

Will感觉到好像有什么抵了上来，他抓紧Hannibal，医生只在他耳边跟他说放松， 但手边动作没停下，在他内壁翻搅着润滑液，一边试探压抑双方的情慾。

两指艰难地分开，中指上抵后立刻换来甬道的兴奋的紧缩，还有他弓缩起来的背，Will顾不得抱着Hannibal寻求安慰，他咬起手指，比起身体里的虚幻感受，他更熟悉手上真实的痛觉。

却被Hannibal吻开，侵略性的吃起他手指的醋，就像第一批来这的拓荒者，高傲放肆的染指这片纯净无染；无辜可怜的处女地。

沾黏着唾液的手指被Hannibal一手缓慢的抓住，在他的手背上留恋，在他的指尖转圜。 或许赖在他怀里就是一大失计，Will被他抱起，他已经做好被按在床单上的准备，但他却听见Hannibal说话。

「那些同性恋垃圾片会怎么演，Will，我没看过。」 他憋着笑意，Will知道这个体位，Hannibal是个恶趣味的男人，这下他一清二楚了。

要么口交，要么骑乘式。

他从来不知道Hannibal的性癖如此野蛮，或者说通俗，这跟优雅脱俗根本天差地远。

「闭嘴，Hannibal。」

接下来倒是没听见医生说话了，Will在黑暗里，能隐约瞧见Hannibal腿间的生殖器， 他跪坐在他身上，手扶着他的胸腹，在黑暗里对Hannibal大方的展现—— **除了灵魂** ，他最隐秘的地方。

Will微笑，俨然是一副掠食者或是殖民者的态度，他不恐惧，而是有些难过，他知道自己的难过微不足道。

这时，Hannibal **毫不犹豫** 的插入Will的身体里。

这让Will想起自己被利刃捅进身体的痛楚，撑着Hannibal身体的手也瘫软下来，他吃痛的大力喘息，竟觉得双眼视线有些发昏，不得已抛下刚才的情绪，他的世界又只剩下Hannibal。

那是前所未有，从未体验过的感觉，他在这方面还是个处子，Hannibal没再继续动作，

Will大概能猜到他脸上的表情，他缓缓气，低头，只进了一半不到，他尴尬的笑了笑。

「 森林，黑暗的森林，但丁说是罪恶，我认为更是罪恶之端。 」

Hannibal按住Will的腰，忽地向上一顶，借着性爱 **又一次** 充满Will的灵魂深处。

Will脑子一片空白，他感觉他的眼球乱颤，他好像哭了出来，Hanniba又l好像说了什么，但他没听清， 他想拒绝，想说些什么，却被鼓胀的满足感弄得哑口无言，

他反应很让Hannibal满意， 里头的嫩肉绞紧了肉根，就像在坠入深渊前，死命抓住眼前的救命绳。 他紧致的要命，或许是他太紧张，Hannibal简直舒服的要抓狂，

他不知道被完全包裹接受是这样无法推辞，不由得发出餍足的沉重叹息。

他振作起来，即便Hannibal仍在有意无意的向更深处挺动，他往下全坐了下去，绝顶的感受让他头皮发麻， 陌生的快感直叫他离开，然后他拖拉着身体，反向吸拔的肛缩让医生发出一阵低吼。 他疲累着又坐了下去，他坚强的重新扶好Hannibal，他知道医生看得见他，

他可怜的阴茎半疲软下来，在Hannibal腹肉滴溅几滴液体，无声的请求和示弱。

「Please.」

**如果Will是但丁，Hannibal好像他的维吉尔，要带领他步入层层地狱。**

Hannibal起身，又一次把他抱住，没抽出来，但好像更进去了些。 Will喘息的频率渐渐降低，他想咒骂Hannibal没经他允许擅自动作，

但想到才刚开始便沉默作罢， 他勾住医生的脖颈，瘫软躺靠在Hannibal的肩膀，眼睛湿润，身下青涩地一阵一阵收缩蠕吸。

他在他的肩上一次次发抖，在他的耳边一声声喘息，他紧抱着Hannibal，他感觉润滑液和一些乱七八糟的东西滴湿了医生的耻毛，他有些难为情，却又顾不得。

Hannibal很有耐心的缓慢抽插着，没出来多少，也没进去多少， 只是在洞口浅浅的地方抽弄等Will习惯，偶尔贪心向前开拓操开一些，Will就颤抖着下唇喘息，发出甜腻的闷哼。

在医生俯身冲刺时，以亲吻Hannibal的胸膛 **作为示弱** ，那眼反复哭泣，眼里尽是沉沦的泪水， 先是逞强着盈眶，最后滴落在两人湫隘的空隙间，

他扭着腰去适应迎合Hannibal越来越快的速度，医生贴紧他的胸膛，稳定的心跳让Will变得温软乖巧。

「豹；谎，或是恶。」

他扶住Will后脑勺 **轻柔的** 放在枕头上，Will看着Hannibal，他原以为是Hannibal会看着他受情慾的焰火自焚，但他却毅然决然的拥住自己，同他一起燃烧。

「Hannibal，过来吧。」

**他听见温柔的降E大调夜曲，却想不起来是萧邦还是贝多芬，是福雷还是斯克里亚宾。**

_**如同受夜间寒气侵袭而低垂、闭合的小花，经微白的朝阳一照，朵朵在花茎上挺起、开放，我的萎靡的精神又振作起来。** _

他重新插入他的身体里，Will没想到自己一直以来一直在拒绝这样完整的感觉，他可怜的男性性器在空气中重新挺立。

**「我爱你。」**

他笑的逞强，但绝非在求饶，反而 **恰恰相反** ，这是Will的宣战，他的挑衅。

身体在又一次撞击里离开床单，去迎合Hannibal的动作，他静默着不发一语，夜色浓重。Hannibal却感觉到一股 **久违** 温暖的光流淌溢泄进自己荒芜贫瘠的裂痕。

Will将他环抱着下来，在他的脖颈间喷洒性意味强烈的蒸热鼻息，然后听见Hannibal轻笑着抚弄自己的捲发，他抬引起头，重心放在他肩颈，去舔咬医生的喉结。

**像是羚羊(a roe)，或是幼鹿(a young hart)。**

他听见医生缠绵的法语、细腻的日语依稀说了什么，然后切换到口音浓重的英语，Will呆看着因情慾失焦紊乱的Hannibal。

**「狮，你是我的野心，足以煽动完全拥有你的野心。」**

Hannibal几乎是低喘着说完，他回过神来，然后他把散落额前的发丝向后拨理，再悉心的把Will细软沾黏的碎发拨开，又落下一吻。

然后Hannibal半抽出来，然后不带怜惜的完全挺入，身下发出响亮的撞击声响。

他吐出舌，身体里不断传来一阵阵致命的愉悦，是他给的，他去迎合。

Will尖叫着后仰，拉伸脖颈后连鼻腔也传出隐忍的气息，那瞬间， **拥挤的白日，孤独的黄昏，寂寥的夜晚收蹙遁逃成浮光掠影，**

身体里清楚感受着他勃发的筋脉和血管，在忽明忽暗的光影间，随他的动作浮浮沉沉，

他感觉他被Hannibal包围，他的两臂在他两侧，不给夜色觊觎半分，双腿架跨在医生宽阔的肩膀，他不用睁眼，睁眼就能见被那张同样情慾烧灼的脸，粗喘着气。

**「母狼……我的贪婪，望不见底的贪婪。」**

把他带到年少不惧岁月长的夏日，他看见桌上的冰凉柠檬水上头水珠氤氲，

好似朦胧了整段记忆里的夏季，他还看见帐篷里的冰块，在南风里附着一层闷汗，他的唇仗着年轻涂抹樱桃般的光泽。

**好像一段太年轻的狂恋，他来过的房间总是会凌乱不堪，心也停不下热情兴奋的悸动。**

他额前起了细细密密的薄汗，面色潮红，被Hannibal碰触滑移的阴茎兴奋的勃起， 他的龟头肿胀发红，止不住嘴里的甜蜜的呻吟。

被戳弄敏感点的快感直叫他投降， 双眼反复哭泣，沾满沉沦慾望的潮湿，他还在继续，他的动作一下比一下愈发用力，愈发深入，拓开属于他的领地。

Will微张眼眸，近乎失去意识，几乎是爽的瞇起眼睛，每一次还耽溺于前一次的撞击，下一记抽插就来的又快又猛，他用软肉去回击吸附，

在他微微抽出时空虚，收缩着挽回，然后被重新填满让他在后悔里蜷起脚趾。 面对无礼的客人，Will也包裹吸吮的周到，肉壁紧贴着医生的阴茎，他抓着床单要逃，又被Hannibal抓回来。

他早就没了先前的克制温柔，Will只好侧着脸在枕头上细细喘息，眉头紧蹙，眼眸微张，温蓝色的太平洋波光粼粼，载浮载沉。

**他想看他出现在他的屋子里，坐在车子的副驾上系好安全带，在他的怀里嬉笑，在奶茶色的午后安稳贪睡。**

他冒着汗缱绻喘息，濡湿他的发，就浸在欧诺埃河里，他的栗发在河水里飘散，也好像在和煦的春风里摇坠披拂，

暖白的阳光照射他的面庞， 他的睫毛，他的胴体在新生的嫩草上平躺开展， **Hannibal感觉他的心甚至开始糱发出芽叶，花苞绽放开展。**

他抬头看见抽插时医生因动作而被拉伸延展的肌肉纹理，他每上开一层，就被 **消免一种罪** ，

然后很快的被发现不安份的目光，他索性松开一直紧握Hannibal的手，

他捧着医生的脸，在他动作稍缓时亲吻他的唇， **他幽深的阒黑，他罪恶的开端。**

**如果Hannibal是但丁，那Will就是陪他去天堂的贝缇丽采。**

他不求他进入他的房屋，只求进入彼此的孤独。

夜空中的星子都纷纷殒落，回归大地，只为倾听世界对他的喃喃示爱，所以他明白了他熄灯后的黑暗，也会爱它。

他们在床上交换几个难分难舍的吻，好像在尽全力递补—— **年轻的情侣在雨后路灯下、在暗下的人行道拥吻** ，那些他们不曾有过，也 **不需要** 的岁月。

**他们在黑夜里高傲的燃烧自焚起来，在烨光里不屑的熄灭黯淡下来。**

Hannibal缓慢下来，他牵起Will的左手，Will看着他，那张和平日里同样冷静优雅的脸。

他亲吻他的手背，接着在他的无名指留下 **佔有** 的齿痕，再舔去流出的血。

「vena amoris，我的爱意会直流至你的心脏，Will.」

那是拉丁语，他继续说「Vein of Love.」

夏末里驾一部敞篷老车，在无所谓有无星星的夜晚，沿着公路行驶，路灯与岛内烟火忽明忽暗，

一帧帧地晃过两双眼睛。 他们点燃香菸，把手搭在车窗外，任由风把烟头吹得猩红抖落，比星辰要 **傲慢** 的光灰。

他们就这样没有终点地、无所谓快慢地行进着，从月亮升起到落下，直至天明。

他们是彼此的处所，灵魂里的伤口和爱，就此安静地流过vena amoris，栖宿在彼此的心跳里。

他俩浸在勒忒河里遗忘生前的罪，河底砂金隐隐，河水涓流。 在爱欲里坠入欧诺埃河，

回忆起前生所做的唯一一件善美的事，

就是找到了他、爱着他而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 粗斜体不是神曲就是圣经，我懒得一一标注了。


End file.
